Chemical concentration of an analyte in a fluid can be measured by transducing presence of the analyte into measurable physical parameters. For example, the concentration of an analyte solution can be determined via such techniques as spectroscopy, chromatography, calorimetry, or optical fluorescence.
Further concentration measurement techniques involve probing the electrical characteristics of the analyte solution. Some such techniques involve coultometry. Others involve amperometric, voltametric, and/or potentiametric titration. Many such techniques are capable of a high degree of accuracy, speed (e.g., throughput), and efficiency. Unfortunately, the equipment required to implement such techniques can tend to be both large and bulky. As a result, the use of such equipment is typically limited to a laboratory setting, and technicians in the field who seek to make concentration determinations via measurement of electrical characteristics are often left with few attractive options.
Despite efforts to date, a need remains for effective methods and systems for electrochemical measurement of analyte concentration, particularly for applications in which a high premium is placed on portability and field use availability. These and other needs are satisfied by the methods and systems disclosed herein.